saving nny
by invaderbutterfree
Summary: nny does something that makes squee mad at him and now he has to take care of the small boy. NO nnyxsquee. more of a father son thing. flames are welcome this is only my second story.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, having trouble with trying to make the adventures of invader honey chapter three. I promise chapter three will be worth your time to read. And if it isn't go ahead and flame the whole story. This story here, is my second story. Sorry if it sucks but im horrible at writing. This is jthm. NO slash at all! I don't own jthm or squee all rights go to johan Vasquez.  
Chapter one  
He sat on an overturned box in that room. The blood wall hadn't been fed in a while. It needed to be fed. He couldn't bring himself to feed it right then. He had done an unspeakable thing. His rage had blinded him of what he was doing. His hands shook as he glanced at the russet weapon on the floor at his feet. His black eyes were pain stricken and full of anguish. The weapon was a reminder of what he had done. The consequence of his actions had hurt his one true friend and squee would never be able to forgive him for what he had done. A lone tear streamed down his pale face and splashed onto the ground. "you should punish yourself for what you've done."a voice said. Nny looked up to glare at the Styrofoam figure of dough boy. "killing myself is not the answer."nny said firmly. "but you left poor little todd all alone."dough boy smiled cruelly "there's only one thing that would help him. And thats to know the person who killed his parents is dead.". "don't listen to him nny."nail bunny floated in "he speaks lies.". Nny nodded at the bunny head. "there is only one thing i could do for him now."he stood "im all he has left and schmee isn't a good role model for that young squee...". "and your a better role model?"dough boy asked. "just shut the hell up dough boy. You don't know anything!" nny yelled pointing a knife at him. Dough boy smiled knowing johnny wouldn't dare. Nny lowered the knife looking at the blade. It reminded him of what he had to do. "im going to get squee."he walked down to the tunnel entrance. Dough boy shook his head. "Todd will be dead by morning."he smiled cruelly once again. "your wrong Dough boy." Nail bunny said "squee might be able to save johnny.".  
-line break-  
Squee huddled in his room with schmee as shadows fell across the bed. "why did mr. neighbor man kill mommy and daddy?"he asked schmee. Schmee silently spoke to him as squee surveyed the room making sure nny wasn't coming to kill him to. "your wrong schmee."squee said suddenly "they weren't bad people! They didn't disturb this.". A soft set of footsteps sounded from the lower level. "squee!"squee shrieked at the noise "oh no schmee! The scary neighbor man is coming to kill us!". Squee scrambled behind his bed as a tall, thin shadow fell across the moonlit bedroom. He shook with terror, hoping johnny didn't have a knife. "squee?"johnny asked. "he sounds sad schmee?"squee whispered to his companion quietly. Nny looked around what appeared to be an empty room. He sighed at the whispering coming from behind the bed. "squee!"he said in a serious tone "im not here to kill you. I came to protect you. But seeing as i myself played a factor in your now growing distrust i can understand if you find this statement as somewhat of an ironic thing.". Squee shook with even more terror. "the scary neighbor man wont's to take me away!"he whimpered quietly to schmee. Creaking floorboards told the small boy that his homicidal neighbor was approaching him. His labored breath sounded loud in his ears as he squeezed his eyes shut tight. Two thin arms scooped him up and when he peeked open his eyes, he found himself face to face with nny. The startled boy let out his signature squee and shook with fear, squeezing schmee. "im sorry.."nny said. Squee was promptly set down on the bed, with the maniacal killer seated next to him. "i came here to apologize with all sincerity for my misdoing."johnny looked at his friend "and to offer to look out for you.". "schmee says that your bad and i shouldn't listen to you."squee said. "you cannot live here along with that bear..."johnny said, a dangerous look on his face as he gazed at the wall. An silent moment passed. Nny broke the silence as he said "go back to bed. I'll be watching out for you now.". Without another word he left. "this is bad schmee..."squee said when he was sure the scary homicidal neighbor had gone. Schmee gave no reply to him. Squee couldn't sleep so he lay in bed staring at the wall shivering at what would happen then.  
-line break-  
Johnny put the finishing touches on the newest happy noodle boy comic. The dusty analogue clock struck two thirty. It had been three hours sense he had visited squee and taken responsibly for his care taking. Still he feared he would end up hurting the child. Maybe dough boy had been right about taking care of him being a bad idea. "something bothering you nny?"nail bunny said floating in. Nny turned to him saying "what if dough boy was right?". "don't listen to dough boy. hes no longer part of you. I'm all thats left."nail bunny said "he is wrong.". "still..."nny said "this can't end well. I'm not the best influence and squee can't grow up to be like me. Hes to pure...". "your the only one who can protect his sanity."nail bunny said. "lets just hope."nny said as he left the room. The moonlight cast Erie shadows across the now empty room.  
End of chapter one.  
It will get better. Sorry if it was bad. Flames are welcome and reviews are to. Chapter two will come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two of saving Nny! Thanks to gottaluvrandom for the help on this story! Virtual tacos and brain freezies for you!  
Chapter two  
Shrill squealing. Pained shrieks. What was making those pain filled sounds? Nny had been up late at night drawing happy noodle boy comics in his roach and victim infested house when the sound had began. He figured it had been one of his "victims" but, the noises sounded as if it was just a house away. His brow knitted in thought as he tapped the pencil on the desk. "please!"the anguished voice said "don't! Schmee help me!". Nny's eyes flew open as he realized it was his neighbor that had been in pain. His eyes narrowed dangerously as they shifted to look out the window at Squee's house. His hand slid over the desk finding the worn leather bound hilt of his knife. The blood wall would be fed well tonight. Swift and silent as the serial killer he was, he started for the basement tunnel. Any person would have felt the immense hatred rolling off him. He was so angry that even Dough boy would have thought twice about crossing the maniac. As he approached the tunnel door, more squealing reached his ears fueling his already growing anger. He forced himself to stay silent until he was peeking out from behind the door that lead inside Squee's. Carefully scanning the scene before stepping up the stairs to look out the basement door into the main level of the house.  
"No please!"Squee cried.  
He was huddled in a corner clutching Schmee tightly in fear. His cloths were ripped and small assorted cuts and bruises showed through. Tears streamed down his cheeks from his puffy red eyes. Nny nearly lost all control when he saw Squee in this abused, beaten state. Squee's father stood over him glaring down in the dim glow of the houses lights. He raised up his fist and brought it down hard on poor little Squee's shoulder, knocking him to the ground. The little boy sniffed hugging his bear closer and curling up in fright.  
"I told you to go to bed!"His dad snarled "We have to feed you, cloth you, send you to school...is going to bed to much to ask?!".  
Nny drew his knife preparing to strike. He had never been so pissed at anyone so much in his life and just like that, he lost control.

"You low life abusive son of a bitch!"He yelled at Squee's dad leaping at him.

He stabbed him in the chest causing his blood to squirt onto the wall. Once Nny had stabbed him several times with the weapon, he sliced his chest open and slit his throat. Nny kept stabbing the carcass with his knife for several minutes, much to Squee's horror. Finally, Nny looked up venom and insanity in his mad eyes. He looked about for a second and stood walking into another room. Squee didn't dare move or speak. He was paralyzed with terror at the gruesome scene he had just witnessed. Nny approached the drugged up form of Squee's mom laying on her bed. He stabbed and sliced down on her back, causing her spine to break in two pieces down the middle as it stabbed up through the skin streaked with blood. She didn't make a sound as she died. Next Nny slit her throat and stabbed her limbs many times until his anger began to give way to concern for Squee. He left the bloody carcass there and strode into the other room where his neighbor was now shivering in a corner.

"Y-You killed mommy and daddy..."The small child glanced at the gruesome body of his father "Why Mr. Scary neighbor man? Why?".

Nny looked at the small scraped up and gore covered boy in silent realization of what he had just done. Fresh tears were falling down Squee's face and the lighting cast a shadow over his face. No thoughts came to the murders mind as he processed the event in his mind. Nny looked emotionless at Squee. Deep sorrow and great pain reflected in those deep dark eyes.  
"I killed your parents..."Nny said slowly into the tension ridden air.

Silence followed this statement. It weighed heavily on Nny. His hands began to shake and his face turned to pain and shock as he glanced the fresh blood running along his blade. He shut his eyes tightly, clutching his head.

"I killed them. I hurt him. He's all alone now and I've done this to him."He though.

Nny gave a yell of agony and bolted leaving the grief stricken Squee behind. Nny knew he would never be forgiven for this. Squee was his only friend and he had lost this all because of his blind rage. Why had he done this? Why? Squee was pure but, without parents he would wind up on the streets and loss that innocence. He had taken the kids future away. Oh what had he done?  
A tear escaped his eye again as he remembered what he had done the night before. Dawn was coming soon and he had been sitting on the same box of nails sense his talk with Squee. He shut his eyes and sighed. Whats done was done, now he had to raise Squee properly. This wasn't going to be easy. After all he was a homicidal maniac who murdered people and talked to imaginary things. At least, he reasoned, the boy would be cared for with him. He shook his head and stared at the ground. Shadows fell across the room and Mr. Samsa crawled across the floor.  
Line break-  
The young boy stared across the room at his dad. Something wasn't normal about him that night. He seemed more angry.

"Daddy are you ok?"Squee asked, hugging Schmee.

"For the hundredth time. Go to sleep!"His dad nearly shouted.

"But i was just asking if you were all right..."Squee trembled as his father stood up.

Seven years of pint up rage at the child drove Squee's fathers mad rage. He had had it with his son. Squee needed to be disciplined. The outraged man raised a hand to his terrified son. Squee's terrified and pained shrieks only made his father more angry. The young Squee was hit several times leaving many bruises. Small cuts formed from scrabbling away across the floor.

"No daddy please!" Squee cried "Squee!".

The abusive act went on for a while until Squee thought he couldn't scream anymore. He closed his eyes and hugged Schmee closer,preparing for the end. It never came. A familiar voice came from the basement stairway.

"You low life abusive son of a bitch."It said.

Squee peeked open his eyes to see the scary neighbor man with his knife. He shrieked huddling tighter into the corner, closing his eyes. Horrible noises could be heard, Bone against metal and warm red hissing blood. Squee was conscious of gore covering him and Schmee as Nny did his work. Through his half closed eyes Squee saw Nny murder his father. It filled with a horror beyond anything he ever felt. After several minutes, Nny stopped stabbing a Mr. Casil. He looked up paralyzing Squee with his murderous eyes. Squee trembled as his neighbor headed into another room and more horrible sounds came from in there. Mr. Scary neighbor man came back into the room and the boy decided to confront him.

"Y-You killed mommy and daddy."He barley squeaked "Why Mr. Scary neighbor man? Why?".

Squee realized he was parent-less and he was alone. Forever. He couldn't live with grandpa. He would eat him. More tears streamed down his already wet face. Nny looked like a statue as he contemplated what he had just done.

"I-I killed your parents..."Mr. Scary neighbor man had said slowly to no one.

Squee realized Nny was more than likely realizing what he had just done. A moment latter Squee was alone with his dead parents and Schmee. He felt scared, sad and alone. But most of all afraid. Very afraid. What if Johnny came back? After a few minutes he finally moved up the staircase back to bed. Like his daddy would have wonted.

"Squee!"The scared boy sat up in bed. He had been having a bad dream about what had happened earlier.

"I'm scared Schmee. Lets get daddy."He said.

He then realized what he said. More tears slid down his face sparkling as moonlight caught them. He buried his head in his pillow sobbing for his deceased parents. Cold shadows played across his bed as he sobbed into the still silent air.

Line break-

Nny heard the boy. He had just finished thinking about what he had done to him but, it was hard to forget when Squee's pained and sorrowful cries came from the other house. He had probably destroyed Squee's innocent nature and what little trust the kid had for him. He sighed getting up to look out the semi-boarded up window at the cold lifeless sky. Stars stared down at him like icy chips stuck up in the endless black. Whatever challenge came ahead, Nny would be prepared for it. Squee could not end up like him. He had to do this for the kid. That was his job now. The stars continued there icy glare down on the world as the darkness began to fade away to dawn.  
End.  
Hope you liked the chapter. Chapter 3 will come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long. Here's chapter three of Saving Nny. I don't own JTHM or SQUEE. Enjoy.  
Chapter three  
Squee woke a blood curling scream. He shivered looking out the window at Nny's house. The small child closed his eyes and hugged Schmee. The chilly morning air drifted up from the downstairs as he took a breath as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Come on Schmee. Lets go see if scary neighbor man is here."Squee said,trembling.

The two crept down the stairs quietly with Squee scanning the area. There wasn't any sign of Nny but, the boy squeaked as he saw the blood stains on the carpet. There wasn't any sign of his parents bodies anywhere. Squee sniffed as the memory of the previous night came back. He looked down at Schmee nodding.

"No Schmee. Were not going to burn Mr. Scary neighbor mans house."He said "That's not nice.".

Schmee said nothing more as a small shuffling noise came from the stairwell to the basement. Shadows fell across the patches of light in the floor as the basement door creaked open revealing the last person Squee wonted to see.

"Hey Squeegee."Nny half smiled awkwardly at his charge.

"G-Go away. Schmee says your going to hurt me to."Squee shivered, hugging the bear closer.

Nny sighed sadly at him. The boy had lost all trust in him regardless of how small that trust had been. It was that damn bears fault. Squee was always being manipulated by that bear. That fucking bear...

"Why are you h-here?"Squee asked fearfully "If you aren't going to chop me up, why are you here?".

Nny shook his head causing his blue hair to stick up in odd directions. He crossed over to Squee and set a bony hand on his shoulder. The boy trembled and shook under his neighbors hand.

"I'm sorry."Nny's voice pierced the ongoing silence "What i did...i will understand if i'm never forgiven. And i deserve that. But, Squeegee...i'm going to take care of you now.".

"W-where's my parents?"He looked up at Nny with tears streaming down his face.

"I took there carcasses to my house."Nny said avoiding looking Squee in the eye.

The kid lowered his head and buried his face in Schmee's back. Nny couldn't stand to look at his friend. He was ashamed and pissed at himself that he had screwed up so badly. Squee looked up at Nny in fear. He had narrowed his dark eyes and was glaring at the wall with hatred and fire in his eyes so intense that Squee backed up a few steps. At that moment, Schmee chose to speak up. Nny's eyes shifted to Schmee as the terrified Squee stepped back.

"You evil bastered!"Nny hissed at Schmee "If i had my knife i would stab you to pieces and end your vile manipulation-".

He stopped and looked at Squee who was more terrified than ever before. He regained his composer and nodded at him.

"Any way, I'm going to watch you now. It's best if you live here...and i'll check on you."The man said heading to the basement door.

Before he left, he turned back to his friend and gestured to the Schmee.

"And Squee. Don't listen to that bear..."And with that, Nny was gone.

Squee stood in the heavy silence with Schmee. He looked at his bear with concern written on his face. Schmee spoke silently to him.

"Don't worry Schmee. I won't listen to him. He's scary."Squee said heading back upstairs to his room.  
Line break-  
He sat on his bed formulating a plan to escape Johnny. The shadows fell across the room as the last of daylight left the earth and gave way to night. Schmee had given Squee a idea. Now the boy was packing a small back pack with clean clothes and food. He pulled on his jacket,shouldered the backpack and garbed Schmee. He scanned the shadows in the house as he descended the stairs and tiptoed to the front door.

"I'm not sure Schmee..."He said glancing at him.

After a moment he nodded at the bears silent statement.

"Ok."Squee said.

He walked out the door saying goodbye to all he had ever known.  
Line break-

Nny had returned home from his talk with his neighbor four hours ago. Now he was painting the blood wall with his latest victims blood. In a fit of rage, he kicked an empty paint can across the room and growled. He hated how he felt. He knew Squee was his friend but he had began to feel more protective over him. He hated being confused and he hated emotions.

"What's wrong?"Nail bunny floated in "Where's Todd?".

Nny whirled on him glaring. He turned back to the wall swiping a fresh blood over it.

"Squee's at home."He said narrowing his eyes "Nail bunny, do you know what this emotion is? It consumes me...it's worse than being a slave to this fucking wall.".

"I don't know. I'm part of you. I don't know any more than you do." Nail bunny said.

Nny grunted finishing the wall's coating. He turned to nail bunny with a frown. The bunny was already turning away and leaving.

"I feel like getting a brain freezie..."He mumbled heading for the stairs.

As Nny entered the main room, he spotted Dough Boy. Hurrying to the door he threw it open and dashed out into the night before the Styrofoam figure could piss him off even more. Police sirens wailed as he walked down the street in the pollution filled air of the dirty city. He sauntered into the 24/7 and made his way over to the freezie machine. Luckily for the cashier the machine was turned on saving him from Nny's wrath. As the serial killer walked home with his cherry brain freezie he thought he saw a small child. But when he looked he saw nothing. He shook his head and continued on. In the bushes Squee crouched holding his breath as Nny looked around. He sighed in relief as the man moved on. Then boy and bear disappeared into the night. As Nny approached his house, he noticed the door to Squee's house ajar. Quickly he rushed into Squee's house and began calling into the shadows.

"Squee!"He shouted desperately searching "Squeegee!".

Finally he reached Squee's bedroom and gaped at the scene. Boy and bear were gone along with what appeared to be a change of clothes and judging by the bread crumbs, some food. Nny couldn't believe it. He stared at the floor black eyes blank and mouth in a upset frown. His eyes narrowed at the window.

"Squeegee wouldn't run off without reason...this was all Shmeee's doing."Nny cast a glance around the room "That rat bastered!".

He kicked a stuffed toy across the room as he angrily stomped over to the window. He threw it open shattering the glass and leaned out scanning the street.

"Schmee you bitch!"He yelled putting every ounce of hatred and despise into his words "You link filled bastered! This is your fault! You hear me! I will stab you to pieces you fucking demon from hell!".

With his warning spoken, Nny proceeded to stab the wall in a fit of rage. He stabbed the walls of Squee's room until he slumped against the wall using the knife as leverage. He panted looking around the shadowy room then glared out the window at the eerie moonlight glinting off the broken window glass.

"Squee...i will find you and save you from that evil bear..."He whispered.

With most of his anger gone, Nny turned and walked out of the room.

End of chapter three.  
Sorry if it seems rushed. Flames and constructive criticism are very welcome. Please review! Next chapter will be up soon. Sorry Nny and Squee seem out of character.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright lets start chapter 4! Still don't own JTHM or SQUEE. Thanks to everyone who read this story so far. Thanks! Well lets get started! Sorry it took to long for this chapter. Been busy and got distracted by writing other stuff...well enjoy.  
Chapter four  
Squee looked up in panic as the angry scream of his crazy neighbor echoed across the town.

"Schmee you bitch!"Nny's outraged hatred filled voice echoed around.

"Come on Schmee!"Squee said hurrying along farther and farther away.

"I will stab you to pieces you vile lint stuffed bastered!"Nny called out.

Squee shut his eyes tightly and barreled down the cracked pavement road. He clutched Schmee so hard his knuckles turned white. Nny said nothing more but that only alerted Squee that he had began his search. Nny would surely kill him for running away wouldn't he? He had to get far away. He then noticed a pair of footsteps behind him. Slowly he stopped. The footsteps stopped to. He started up again. The footsteps did to. He ran as fast as he could twisting down ally after scary shadow infested ally. The footsteps didn't falter. Finally, he hit a dead end. The scared young boy whipped around and flattened against the wall breathing shallowly, eyes darting around. He slid down the wall slowly and hugged Schmee close to him.

"I-I'm scared Schmee..."He whispered to him hoarsely "Who's fa  
Following us? Is it mr. Scary neighbor man?".

He closed his eyes and shivered violently. He nodded at Schmee's answer.

"Your right Schmee. Probably not."He said.

The footsteps approached the ally ever so slowly. With no escape, Squee curled up on the ground and waited to die. The footsteps got closer with each second then a shadow stood before the small boy. It loomed over him causing Squee to shiver violently.

"It's ok little earthling specimen." A familiar voice said "We aren't going to hurt you. Just preform a few test...".

Squee's eyes snapped open at the voice. No it couldn't be. Not now. Not ever. Not again. Squee stole himself and looked up at the alien in front of him an realized it was being flanked by a second alien. Schmee mumbled something but Squee ignored the bear. He was paralyzed with fear. Last time the aliens had gotten to him, he had very painful test done to him.

"Squee!"He squeaked.

"Oh look he remembers us."Alien one said in a maniacal tone that made Squee even more scared.

Alien one approached Squee and Schmee and made to grab them. Squee sat back against the wall cowering. The aliens looked even scarier in the shadow of night. Schmee repeated his earlier statement.

"I-i can't."Squee said.

The aliens looked at him confused but shrugged and reached forward again. They reached toward the two and scooped them up. Schmee spoke yet again and Squee shouted on the verge of tears.

"No! I can't Schmee there going to hurt me! Help!"He cried.

Schmee apparently retorted somewhat angrily at Squee. The child shook with tears and fear. The aliens laughed at his agony. Before Squee knew it the aliens had began caring him back to their ship. He kicked and cried but yet he couldn't get free.

"Schmee please!"He cried out "Help me!".

Schmee did nothing so Squee took to kicking and flailing. He had cried out for help bit he was truly alone now. His grandpa would eat him and his parents were dead. He had no one except Schmee and even he ignored him now. He had never felt so alone and scared. He had had enough. Anger over taking him for a split instant, he kicked the alien in the eye and they dropped him. Quickly gathering Schmee in his arms, he dashed into the night. He didn't know where he was headed or where he was now but wherever he was now was better than his own home next to Nny's house. He had never been more afraid of anything before. Quickly dashing into the woods near the edge of the town he wove his way through the trees deeper into the shadowy woods. He had to get away from the aliens. Then Schmee chose to speak.

"Good idea Schmee. Let's hide."He whispered hoarsely.

Quickly, the young boy ducked into the foliage and found a small hollowed out tree stump. He curled in it and fell asleep slowly. Unbeknownst to him, Nny was on the prowl and would soon find himself dealing with supernatural beings...  
End.  
Sorry it's really short. Kinda running low on ideas were this story should go so yeah. Next chapter will be up the day after this one's posted or sooner. i don't own Squee or JTHM.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
I don't own JTHM or Squee. Sorry this is taking a long time.  
Chapter 5  
Nny stormed out of the house looking around crazily. The night time added to his murderous features making him more frighting than anything. Whatever Squee-gee thought he was doing he better have a good exclamation for it when he was found. Actually, Nny knew it to be that bastard Schmee's fault. When he got his hands on Schmee oh there would be hell. You could bet on it. He was going to tear every bit of stuffing out of that bear piece by piece then he was going to burn all the little piece's of that fucker. He stopped pausing when he heard the high pitch idiotic voices coming from the bushes. Well it was a Tuesday...so it could be anything right? Nny was in a far to dangerous mood to give a dam about aliens. Besides he had a knife didn't he? Whoever was behind that bush god rest there souls because he needed something to vent his anger on. Stomping forward he approached the bushes and hacked them apart with his knife. The two aliens looked up startled. Nny's eyes widened then narrowed as he brandished his knife.

"I know you to have kidnapped Squee-gee before. Where the hell is he?"Nny said in a low voice.

The aliens shook there heads. They didn't seem to be carrying weapons and they trembled at the sight of one. At the end of his patience, Nny brought the knife down and hacked off the arm of the alien on the left. Green blood spurted out onto the pavement and stained the knife blade. The alien howled staring at the withering appendage that was laying in a pool of blood on the pavement. Nny looked only more than a shadow with hatred and rage filled eyes as he stood towering over them. His wet knife blade glinted in the shallow moonlight.

"W-we saw him earlier didn't we?"The half armless alien nudged his friend.

The other one nodded furiously and pointed to the direction Squee had taken off in. He gasped in shock as he gazed down at his arm a moment latter. It to had been removed and now blood was progressively making a large puddle around them. Without warning, Nny struck cutting of the aliens other arm and stabbing his knife deep into the second aliens chest. He lodged it in then drew down to create a slit then hacked a leg off. He stabbed the alien deep in his eye socket cutting his eye out then decapitated him in a swift clean swipe. The second alien lay dead with blood pooling around it and nearly drowning it's broken body. Nny saw the other alien trying to escape and threw himself at it. He sliced it's legs off and it's remaining arm. The alien couldn't move any farther so Nny slit it's thought and let it drown in it's own blood. Wiping his bloody knife on the semi darkened grass, he got up and continued his search. He would find the boy if he followed the trail the aliens gave him. Then he would rescue Squee. Wherever he was at the moment. As the night grew on, Nny continued to search hoping to find the young boy before he was killed or hurt. The darkness grew on and eventually swallowed the man and all anyone could see of the stranger on the streets was a glint of a jagged knife.  
End.  
Sorry it's so short. It's kinda getting back on a role again. This story will not die. Thanks for the reviews and sorry this chapter is a little gross.


	6. Chapter 6

Saving Nny chapter six  
This is Squee's chapter. I don't own JTHM or Squee.  
Chapter six.  
The dawn sun rose up casting a bloody red light on a new day. Unfortunately for Squee this morning found him in a ally curled up on the ground freezing. The small boy had cuts on him from dashing about the previous night getting chased by aliens. Schmee was clutched tightly in his arms. The small bundle stirred as the chilly half sunny air seeped into him.

"S-Schmee?"He asked sitting up and looking around panicked.

Then it hit him. He had run away and Nny was probably very pissed at this. He had to get away. Quickly darting upward with Schmee still clutched tightly in his hands, he hurried out of the scary ally and onto the sidewalk. Looking around he could plainly see that he was on the shabby part of town.

"I-I'm scared Schmee."He said in barely a whisper.

It wasn't helping that Schmee was silent. Boy and bear walked along the cracked weedy sidewalk in the total silence that rang about in the dawn hours. Suddenly a noise startled the boy. It was a low creaking sound and it appeared to be echoing everywhere. Squee whirled in a circle. Half a block away he spotted an black cat sitting on a rocking chair. Squee was on the defense immediately. Where there was a cat there was a person to feed it. Taken that it was an pet cat and not a stray. He crossed over to the other side of the street and decided to continue on from their. It was this or go back to Nny. Option two wasn't happening. Trembling as he walked by the house he shut his eyes but quickly opened them upon seeing dark. When he opened them to his great surprise there was an old women sitting in the chair with the cat. She smiled eerily at him and waved. Taking off in panic, Squee dashed down the street and turned into another alleyway. He stopped to catch his breath and when he looked up there were numerous cats around him.

"Help Schmee!"He cried as footsteps approached the ally.

He was being surrounded by cats and couldn't move. They were suffocating him and scratching him as they sniffed and climbed around him. The poor boy didn't know what to do when the footsteps stopped and into the ally came an old lady. The one from the porch. On her face was the creepy to wide smile and in her hand was a silver colored blade. Squee screamed in horror as knife was raised and that's all he remembered before he blacked out.  
End.  
Sorry these chapters are so short. Please read and review. Any ideas for what happens to Squee next please leave a review or pm me. Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own a thing. Chapter seven.  
Chapter 7  
Nny was on the right trail. He spotted Squee's footprints in the mud outside a 24/7 and deducted that they were fresh. That bastered bear was going to get it for persuading Squee-gee to do such a dangerous thing. Nny's hand's twitched as he thought about digging his knife into Schmee's ratty vile stuffing filled body. Of course Squee wouldn't like it but it had to be done. He carried on, his black eyes narrowing at every little movement. He was not to be messed with this morning. The next person or thing that got in his way was going to regret it immensely. Coming to a stop, he looked in the dusty ally way to his left. His knife raised and ready, he approached what was soon to be his latest victim. His only regret was that the unfortunates blood wasn't going to get to feed the blood wall. The victim appeared. A sewer rat. Without even thinking, Nny jabbed his knife hilt deep into the rats skull. Blood spurted upward and the rat went limp. Nny pulled the knife from the rats skull and kicked the creature into the gutter. That's when he heard the distant sound of meowing. It was quickly followed by a faint squeeing sound. Nny charged up the street toward the noise. Whoever was hurting little Squee was going to feed blood wall. He rounded a corner a few minutes latter to an empty alleyway. He scanned it quickly seeing no signs of Squee. He stabbed his knife into a garbage can in frustration. His breathing was raged and one of his eyes were twitching. A meow echoed behind him. Wheeling around, he spotted a scruffy looking cat. He raised the knife to kill but thought better of it as the cat stalked away. Perhaps the cat would lead him to Squee. He followed it out of the ally way. When he rescued Squee (as he assumed the boy was in trouble) there was going to be hell to pay. One way or another.  
End.  
Sorry this chapter was kind of boring but it will get better. Promise. Enjoy and happy mothers day!


	8. Chapter 8

Paste your document here...

Invader butterfree- this chapter is dedicated to Lisa orchards book the cat lady killer. I don't own anything.  
Chapter eight  
As it turned out the cat lead him straight to Squee. He could here the poor child's whimpering across the street. His black eyes narrowed. Sneaking around the old rotted wood house, he peaked into the broken window. The cat lady was sitting across from Squee in her basement. She was smiling eerily but was unmoving. A knife was clutched in her hand. Nny noted it was rusty and dull. Squee was sitting in a redish splattered wicker chair surrounded by purring cats. That's when Nny noticed Schmee. The bastered was sitting next to Squee. Nny thought of throwing his knife but he wasn't very good at that and he might get Squee if he did that. Instead he went for the next best option. He was going to go in there an rescue his friend.  
Line break-  
Squee was very afraid. The creepy lady kept staring at him and fingering her knife. He felt the furry bodies pressing against him and the unearthly purring. A tinkle of shattering glass reached his ears and he whipped his head around. A knife embed itself in the wicker a few inches from his head. He shivered as he saw it was the cat lady. Nny stood by the shattered window brandishing his knife. He looked like a death demon straight from hell. The cat lady merely looked at him.

"Squee."His voice brought no argument "Upstairs. Now.".

Squee picked Schmee up and scurried to comply. He knew something horrible was going to happen. Nothing could set Nny on a different path in his current mood. As soon as Squee was gone, Nny ever so slowly approaches his victim. He eyed the knife that had almost taken his only friend from him. The cat lady just smiled. Without hesitation, he brought the knife down into her skull. She fell dead, creepy smile still in place. He stabbed her several times until his anger wore off and he couldn't tell if she was a person anymore. Her blood pooled around her corpse and splattered around the pavement. He whipped his bloody blade on a wall hanging and whipped some of it off his face.

"Never...Never mess with Squee-Gee again."He mumbled to the bloody body.

He then processed upstairs.  
Line break-

While Nny was busy with his victim, Squee was listening to the silence. It wasn't right. She hadn't even screamed or made a noise. He felt sick. He had heard the knife into flesh noise Nny's knife made and he unceremoniously puked onto the floor.

"What's that Schmee?"He asked.

After a moment he scooped up his bear and went over to the door.

"I don't know Schmee. Mr. Scary neighbor did save us."He said.

After a moment he nodded. Opening the door he walked out and shut it quietly.

"Your right Schmee."He said.

The two disappeared into the midday silence of the scary town.

Line break-

Nny had stabbed the wall in anger. Schmee was a crafty little bitch wasn't he?! Nny knew he should have told Squee to leave the fucker on the chair. Now Schmee had convinced the boy to run off again! Retracting his slightly redish knife out of the rotted wood, he marched out of the house and down the street to were he suspected Schmee had taken his friend.  
End.  
Sorry it's taking so long. Exam week. Only three more days of school so updates should come quicker. Please read and review. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Invader butterfree- I don't own JTHM.

Start.

Squee hid behind the trashcan on the corner near the end of town. He didn't think Nny would find him here. Although he wasn't sure running was a good idea anymore. Nny didn't kill him when he saw him. He had saved him from the scary cat lady. Maybe Nny did care and he wasn't out to murder him like he had did to his parents. Schmee, unfortunately, chose to speak to Squee at that moment. Squee listened to him clearly confused.

"No Schmee. That's not nice. But your right. I can't go back."He sighed "Mr. scary neighbor man would be mad.".

He decided to leave before he was found so he took off in the direction of the noon sun. after about an hour of running, in witch he had gotten the energy from fear, he heard an ominous rumble. Sitting down behind a clump of garbage in an alley, he held his growling stomach.

"I'm hungry Schmee."He said.

The silent bear spoke something only Squee could hear and the child looked up.

"In there?"He asked.

Silence as Schmee spoke his silent answer. Squee got up and standing on his tip toes dug through the garbage for his meal. He found something he considered edible and cleaned it the best he could. As he ate he watched the sky as the sun progressed across it. It was starting to feel like he had been sitting there forever so he decided he could go on. It was evening as he picked up Schmee and headed out onto the now darkening streets. Where was he going to go now? He decided upon wandering. He had already ran away from the previous town. What were the odds Nny was here already? That thought stopped him cold. Of course Nny would be here. It had only taken him about an hour to run here and he was just a little kid. His nervousness caused him to walk faster and he nearly tripped. He had to get out of the town. Picking up his pace in the darkening town, he raced around the corner...right into a dark clothed man. Scared for his life, the poor little boy let out his trademark sound.

"SQUEE!".

The man advanced on him as he was paralyzed with fear on the ground.

"Schmee help!"He reached for his bear.

The man kicked the bear away into the dark alley. Squee was totally helpless and scared to death. He was frozen in fear and couldn't escape to save himself, much less save Schmee. He considered fainting but he wouldn't have any chance of escape if he did. The man reached down with a cloth to cover Squee's mouth and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was the dark sidewalk spinning as he clasped. The man scooped him up and headed for a previously unnoticed black car parked on the street. He put Squee in the car and with that, Squee was gone.

End

sorry for the delay (if anyone even noticed?) happy summer! Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Invader butterfree- OK this is another chapter. Don't own a thing. Happy father's day!  
Start.  
Nny walked down the darkened sidewalk. He was getting really pissed and starting to think he lost the trail when a familiar voice called out.

"What the hell!?"Nny raced over to an ally.

There he spotted the last thing he expected to see. Schmee. The torn bear was sitting over next to a garbage can. It didn't take half a second for the pissed maniac to have the bear by his through and threatening to cut his head off.

"What the fuck did you do to Squee-Gee!"He growled.

Schmee's silent answer startled Nny. He immediately dropped his enemy and kicked him across the alley.

"You fucker!"He hissed "I'll finish you when I get back here!".

He raced off to save his friend. He felt very anxious as he hunted for Squee. The poor child was all alone now. Nny hated to admit it but, he at least wished Squee had Schmee with him. He hated how worried he felt for a simple thing such as his friend. He didn't slow as he raced ahead. Finally he would be able to bring Squee home. He ignored the odd passerby's who gave him dirty looks and rounded a corner to a broken down house with a black car parked in it's dingy drive way. Listing, he heard the tell tale trade mark squee of his friend. This confirmed the boy was in that house. Stepping from the shadows, he stomped purposefully into the house. If Squee was hurt, Nny was going to put whoever did it through something worse then hell. Using the but of his knife, he knocked on the door.

Line break-

Squee didn't know what to do. The man had a strong grip on him and he was being dragged into a basement. He didn't like this and he was very scared. Schmee was gone and he was alone. He would have rather been kidnapped by Nny. He whimpered slightly earning a hard slap from his captor. A hard knock came on the door. Desperately, Squee hoped it was Nny for once. The man threw him on the ground and growled at him. Squee remained still. The man answered the door and a sicking gurgling sound was heard as he fell to his knees. Nny stood illuminated by eerie street lights in the doorway. His bloody knife glistened as he stood there looking around in search of more people. His eyes lightened a bit when his eyes fell on Squee. He rushed over and kneeled down next to him.

"You ok Squee-Gee?"He asked in a worried tone.

Squee could only nod as he was helped upward. A shadow fell over Nny's back and the man gave a quick turn stabbing his knife into the attackers heart and twisting it sharply. The mans eyes looked blank and he coughed up blood before he fell dead on the ground. Nny glared at the corpse which was now bleeding profusely from it's chest. Squee shut his eyes tight and tried to block the horrible image. Nny seeing the child was in a unresponsive state, did the most un-Nny thing Squee (or anyone for that matter) saw him do. He scooped the child into his bony arms and carried him out of the door. After about ten minutes of this awkward silence and action, Squee found himself being set down. He opened his eyes and saw they were back near the alley were he was taken away. That only meant...wait! Where was Schmee? The silent voice called him and guided him to his bear friend as Nny looked around thinking about what they should do.

"Schmee!"Squee said.

Nny's eyes turned dark as he gazed at Schmee. It was obvious that he hated him more than anything. Poor Squee was getting confused. Who was right? Schmee or Nny? At that point Nny's hard look of hate had softened when he saw his friends pitiful expression. Nny grabbed Squee's arm instead.

"Where are we going?"Squee asked.

"To a motel."Nny answered.

Squee followed him as they approached a dingy building. Paint peeled from the sides and it was a sickly faded green color with age. Nny didn't stop but walked right up to a door and knocked. When no one answered, he jabbed his scary jagged knife into the key hole and popped the lock open. Schmee spoke to him.

"That's not nice."Squee said.

Nny had tensed when he heard the remark.

"Killing that asshole was necessary..."Squee heard him grumble.

They entered and the first thought the boy had was that the room certainly needed some work but it could have been worse. There was dust everywhere and cobwebs to. No one had been there in a while. The two beds were musty and full of dust. A cockroach crawled across the ground. Nny used the but of his knife and beat the dust off one of the beds. Squee held Schmee close.

"Um...Mr. Scary neighbor man..."He said breaking the awkward silence "H-How long are we staying here?".

"Just tonight."Nny said in a somewhat strained voice, as if he was fighting the urge to swear.

He gestured to the bed and signaled to Squee. The child cautiously approached the bed and crawled up onto it. He hugged Schmee close afraid he would be taken from him while he slept. If he slept. He wasn't very trusting of Nny. Yet the man had never hurt him. He knew Nny had been in his room while he slept before. Reluctantly he fell asleep.

Line break-

He was unsure when he woke up but, he knew it was because of Schmee speaking silently. Nny was no where in sight so Squee assumed he was out and thought that he wouldn't wake. Schmee spoke again.

"I don't know Schmee..."He said "Mr. Scary neighbor man never hurt me before. He actually seems to care.".

Schmee's silent answer came.

"R-Really?!"Squee said.

He was confused and didn't know what was right. Who cared? Who was wrong and who was right? He had to make a decision. He thought about it and finally readied himself. Then he made his choice.  
End.  
Extra update. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. Thanks to a guest reviewer for your review!


	11. Chapter 11

Invader Butterfree- I'm really sorry the update didn't come but I got distracted by stuff. Find it very hard to concentrate on things sometimes. Gomen. Sorry. I don't own anything.

Start.

The whole motel room was covered in dark red blood that glistened in the half shadows of the dawning light. Nny sat panting angrily on the destroyed bed next to the carcass of the motel manager. He was clutching his bloody knife in trembling hands while he tried to calm down. The bastered had taken Squee again! He was mad as hell this time. In fact he was far beyond being plain pissed. This was war. A war that would end in that fucker's remains spread from here to his house. Trembling he stood and went out the door. No one was going to stand in his way. No one. His little friend was still out there and he needed to save him. He cared for the little kid much more then he himself would admit. When he found them he didn't care what Squee said. Schmee was going to be sent strait to the darkest deeps of hell. He couldn't have gotten far so he began walking in the direction toward the end of town. A car beeped at him as he walked down the street. With a murderous glint in his eyes, he turned around and lunged backwards at it. He pulled the startled driver halfway through the open window and quickly decapitated them before stomping on the head until it ground into the pavement. Stepping back on course, he marched on.

Line break-

Squee had yet to leave town with Schmee. In truth, he was beginning to question Schmee. If Nny had wanted to kill him, wouldn't he have done it at the cat lady house? He knew his neighbor enough to the point were he knew the man wouldn't hesitate to murder a victim he was hunting. It seemed to Squee that Nny was trying to protect him from something. Why was he running if he was in danger of getting hurt from the things he ran into but not from his neighbor? Slowly he stopped to a walk. Maybe Nny would locate him and then he could finally figure out who was right. Who was really on his side. A silent voice interrupted him. He slowly shook his head.

"No Schmee."He said "I wont to find out who's lying to me and who's telling the truth.".

Schmee's quiet voice came back full of anger shocking Squee to the core. The bear never took this tone and it scared him to no end. Dropping the bear in fright, Squee shook his head.

"I'm staying right here."He said hesitantly.

Schmee seemed to be frowning at him because the child backed away in fear.

"N-No."Squee said "I make my own decisions.".

His eyes grew wide and frightened as he slowly backed up more and more. He shook his head chanting 'no' under his breath. It was to horrifying for words. The bear seemed to radiate evil from it's very core. Squee squee-ed taking off down the side walk as a bone chilling scratching sound came from behind as Schmee rose. The jig was up. There was nothing left to do but kill the kid. Schmee was alive and out for revenge.

End.

Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

Invader Butterfree- sorry the story is ending soon but I'm running low on ideas. This story wasn't really supposed to be a story at all really. Funny how it turned into one. It was supposed to be a oneshot. XD! Well still don't own anything.

Start.

Blood curling screams pierced the air as Nny turned the corner near the end of town. It was strange that the screams were coming from back in town. Why hadn't the kid left? Could it be? Had he finally caught on to Schmee and abandon the bear? Taking off at a run, Nny ran down the dirty cracked sidewalks following the screaming. Squee was on the move and he wouldn't survive for long if someone was chasing him. He raced across a rickety bridge, crossing a dirt filled polluted park. The screaming came from the right so he changed direction and ran on hoping he would get there in time.

Line break-

Squee ran down the darkened ally way as the scratching followed him. Shadows of Schmee's distorted image fell across his path making him shriek in fright. The harsh chuckle that came from his bear was even more terrifying.

"Here little Todd."He said in a teasing voice "Come back here. Don't you trust me?".

This sentence was followed by an insane laughter that pierced the humid air. Squee screamed as loud as he could hopping Nny would hear his pleas.

"Foolish boy."Schmee said "Don't you know it's rude to run away from your friends?".

"Your not my friend!"He screamed back at him "Go away!".

"Trust me Todd."Schmee said "I am your friend. It's that wretched neighbor of your that's fooling you.".

"He wouldn't have told me to go upstairs at that house if he was out to kill me!"Squee bravely spoke, voice trembling.

As Schmee laughed again, he turned a corner and ran into a brick wall. Dead end. And for him it truly was the end. The end of his life. As the scratching drew closer he shut his eyes. He wasn't going to make it. He was going to die. He had never been so afraid in his life. He what little hope he had vanish as two footsteps echoed in the ally and he felt the dark malice filled eyes fall on him. This was it. The end was near and it was closing in as each second ticked by. Death was inches away.

Line break-

The screaming ceased but Nny knew the boy was still alive. He knew what a person's dieing scream sounded like. Running down an ally way he heard a scratching sound. One of soft material against cement. As he entered a dead end he saw the only thing that would scare him. That could scare him. Squee in danger. Thinking quickly, he put his knife to good use.

Line break-

Schmee looked insane. He was smiling wickedly at Squee as he swiped his tongue over the empty blackness in his mouth. His eyes were black and radiated evil as they seemed to bore into Squee. He was inches from the child when a knife burst through his right eye. He let out a blood chilling scream followed by a gurgled choking sound before he coughed up blood. Squee had witnessed the whole thing. Schmee was bleeding like he was a living creature. The knife through his eye had made bright red blood splatter across his face and on Squee's clothes. A shadowy figure with the light of hell in his eyes stepped from the shadows. Schmee turned to see who had thrown the weapon and saw Nny standing there. His good eye narrowed as he emitted a low growling noise. He ran at the man and latched on, biting him. Nny didn't make a sound. He reached down and pulled his knife free causing blood to squirt from the eye. Schmee howled and bite harder. Nny grabbed him by the neck and pulled him free. The bear left a large deep red gashed in the mans leg and it pooled blood. As quick as a flash, Nny had Schmee pinned against the wall, knife to his neck. Schmee clawed and spit as blood flowed like tears from his damaged eye.

"You little fucker. You bastered."Nny hissed "How dare you mislead Squee-Gee!".

Schmee spit blood at him.

"This is for all the pain you caused Squee just so you could feed off his misery like some god forsaken leach!"Nny raised his voice.

He stabbed Schmee in the heart. The bears eyes went wide and he fell limp muttering last words. Blood flowed and fell to the pavement with loud splatting sounds in the deathly silent ally. He slid the knife of with a sickening metallic sound and stabbed him again. He stabbed him until his blood ran like a river off his hardly recognizable body. He stabbed him until his limbs were falling off into the pool of his blood. The last thing to hit the ground was his bloody eyeless head. Panting and covered in Schmee's blood, Nny turned to Squee. The boy ran into him hugging him and crying at the sickening display he had witnessed. Nny hugged the kid back calming down from his rage and whispering to him.

"Your safe now.".

Slowly they left the carnage behind and headed back toward the city they came from.

End.

Another chapter coming. Enjoy! That bastered got what was coming to him!


	13. Chapter 13

Invader Butterfree- This is an epilogue. Don't own anything. Sorry the story ended so suddenly. Could possibly be a sequel maybe...

Start.

Nny and Squee walked side by side. Squee wished he hadn't seen what Nny had done in the ally but the damage was done. The poor boy was mentally scared. Nny glanced down sadly at his friend. He had saved him but at what price? That's when he made a vow. Squee would never turn out like him. Not now and not in thirty- forty years. That meant one thing. He couldn't take care of him. He found himself becoming very sad and anxious about this. Who would? Sighing he made his way toward the house of the one person who would protect his friend. Maybe more than a friend in time. A son perhaps. Squee clung to his hand feeling something he rarely felt in his life. Something he probably never felt. Safe.

"Nny were are we going?"He asked.

The curious little boy's tone had froze the man to the spot. Squee sounded safe and he hadn't called him scary neighbor man. A unexplained joy filled him at this. He knew it would hurt to leave him in the care of a better suited person but that's what had to be done. He climbed the apartment stairway that clung to the outside of the building. He knocked at the door and waited. As they waited, Nny felt a child's arms embracing him. He hugged back and knelt down to hug him better.

"Listen kid."He began "I'm going to leave you with Devi for a while. She'll take care of you better than I can.".

Squee buried his face in Nny's shoulder.

"Come back soon."He said.

Nny stood patting him on the head and smiling a almost normal smile.

"I will Squee-Gee. I will."He said.

Devi opened the door in surprise at the visitors. Her eyes narrowed as they fell on Nny.

"First you try to kill me, then only one phone call now your at my house."She said "Do you think I'll take you back you psychopath.".

Then her eyes landed on Squee. Nny picked him up and presented him to Devi.

"Devi I'm sorry about what I've done. I need some time to get myself together so can you take care of Squee for me?"He said "Just for a little while?".

The pleading in his voice nagged at her. Nny didn't plead. He didn't care for children either. Maybe he had changed. She nodded as he handed her the child. With a last look at them, Nny took off. He didn't look back. He was planning to see them again very soon. He was planning on changing. Not just for Squee, but for himself and Devi to. He wonted to be a better person for these two friends who had excepted him in their own way. He owed them that much. He would be back. That was certain. For now he would do the best he could. Squee looked out from the apartment window and waved at Nny's retreating form. He was the only person who had actually cared. He was like the parent he had never had. He would miss him. Maybe one day they could be a family. Devi, Nny and him. Someday. He walked away from the window as Nny disappeared from sight.

End of story.

Enjoy!


End file.
